England To Forks
by quinn18
Summary: Bella goes to a boarding school in England where she is captain of the equestrian team but when she gets kicked out she decides to go live in Forks with her dad and brother Emmett instead of with her mom in Pheonix.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Bella is Emmett's fraternal twin sister who goes to a boarding school in England. When she comes back for summer vacation, will love flourish? ALL HUMAN BxE AxJ EmxR

Chapter 1

Em POV

"Hey guys guess what?" I said when I sat down in the cafeteria ad put my arm around my girlfriend, Rosalie.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Bella is coming back to Forks for Summer vacation." I said. I knew Jasper, Rosalies twin brother, could feel the exitement coming off of me. He has this wierd way of knowing everyones emotions.

"OMG. Are you serious? My best friend is coming back! You had better not be joking." Rose said matching my excitement but the last sentence had a lot of seriousness in it.

"I'm not, she's coming in two days and school's out tomorrow." I said.

"Who's coming in two days?" Said a small pixie-ish girl.

"Oh hey Alice, hey Edward. Remember how I told you guys about my sister, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alice said as she sat beside Jasper. They've been going out for a few months.

"What about her?" Edward asked.

"She's coming here from her boarding school in England to stay with me and my dad." I said.

"OMG. I forgot i talked to her about a two or three months ago. She usually goes to live with her mom in Pheonix but she told me that her and Renee had a fight over April vacation and decided to come and stay with Charlie and Emmett instead." Rose said.

"Cool, we finally get to meet her." Alice said.

"And I'm sure Edward will love her." Rose said.

"Maybe - hey! Wait what?" Edward said.

"Oh nothing, but she is completely gorgeous. She can put just about all the girls in this school to shame." Rose said with a laugh.

"All I am going to say is that if something does happen between you and Bella, you better not hurt her, or I will hurt you." I said completely serious

E POV

I was sitting in my gym class with Emmett when Mike Newton and Jacob Black, the school's major man-whores, came up to us.

"Yo Swan, I heard Bella is coming for Summer vacation. Is she still as hot as she was in middle school? Tell her I would love to start out relationship where we left off before she left." Jacob said.

Then Emmett came to my ear and whispered, "Is it okay if i tell them you're dating her?"

"Umm...sure but tell me why later." I said and he nodded and then looked back at Mike and Jacob.

"Yeah she is coming but last time I heard he was going out with Edward here." He said slapping me on the back.

"But you don't know her, she left for England before freshman year. You and your sister came here last year, at the beginning of our sophomore year." Mike said.

"Actually Emmett and Rose got us together." I said.

"Whatever, have her call me if it doesn't work out." Jacob said.

Once they left I looked at Emmett and told him to explain.

"In 8th grade, she dated Jacob. Mike had always had a thing for her. But since she left, they aren't as innocent as they used to be, because, well you know their reputations. She knows I've always hated them and she would probably think I am majubg it up about their reps if i tried to get her to not hang out with them. You know if they call her. I just want to protect her. And thanks for going along with it." Emmett said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B POV

"Oh my God. I can't believe you got kicked out. I guess we can kiss our hopes of going to finals next year goodbye. So what did your parents say?" My best friend Kaitlyn asked.

"To tell you the truth Katie, I haven't eaxactly told them. But I will when the time is right." I said.

"Where are you going to keep Ally?' She asked referring to my 16 hand Trakehner gelding, Fires Alliance.

We were in the barn. I had to leave tomorrow so we were giving him a good grooming since he would be leaving in the morning with me.

"My brothers friends parents own a stable where they're letting me keep him for free. Apparently their loaded, I guess. Since none of the planes have any horse stalls their sending me their private jet. It's going to be alright, I hope." I said

The next morning

B POV

I was putting Ally's leg wraps on when Katie came in.

"Hey do you want me to start taking Ally's tack to the trailer?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great and thanks for going with me to the airport." I said.

"No problem, I'm just going to miss you next year. You're not going to stop riding are you?" She asked.

"Of course I am going to keep riding. I don't think I could stop if I tried. Not that I even would." I said reassuring her.

She then disappeared into the tack room and came out a moment later with two bridles and six saddle pads. Okay you are probably wondering how I could afford all that stuff and trust me there's more. Well both my parents have quite a bit of money and I get about 200 bucks a week from both my parents.

I walked out of the stall and into the tack room. Ally had three saddles, one for dressage, one for show jumping and then another for hunter classes. I grabbed two of them and Katie grabbed the other and the grooming box and we put the stuff into the trailer's built in tack room.

"Hey, could you lower the ramp, I'm going to go and get Ally." I said and when she nodded i went to get my Trakehner.

"Hey baby, you ready, we're going someplace new and we're not coming back." I told him. I slipped his halter on and buckled it then led him out of the stall.

"Hey can you go and grab his extra halters, lead ropes and fly mask, oh and also his nameplate?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said and then walked away to get the stuff while I loaded him onto the trailer. Before i knew it we had left and were at the airport.

I walked into the airport and up to the front desk. "Excuse me. Has the Cullen's jet arrived yet?" I asked the women sitting there.

She looked at her computer before saying, "Ahh, yes, and you must be Isabella Swan, you have a horse with you, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." I told her.

"You can drive right up to the plane. Take a left at the gates until you get to Gate D. I'll tell them that you are here." She said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out to the truck. I climbed into the drivers seat unaware of who would be waiting for me


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

We decided to surprise Bella by coming with the jet and they should be here soon, I couldn't wait to meet her.

We got a call saying they had arrived then we heard the engine of a diesel truck coming closer. We walked out of the jet as two girls were getting out of the truck.

"Bella!" Emmet boomed

A girl with brown hair looked up to find her brother and then she ran to him. He hugged her and I found myself instantly attracted to her. Rosalie had been right, she is gorgeous.

"Emmet, give me my best friend." I heard Rosalie shout. She and Jasper went over and they had a huge group hug. I felt a little out of place and a glance at Alice told me she felt the same.

"Oh yeah, Bells this is Edward and Alice Cullen, your new horse will be staying at their stables." Emmet said and she smiled at us.

"This is my friend Katie." She said. "So do you guys want to meet Ally?" We all nodded out heads.

She walked over to the trailer and put the ramp down and we all walked over. She untied him and then went to the ramp and gently tugged on his tail and he backed up.

"His name is Fire's Alliance, but Ally for short. He's six years old and has a perfect attitude, you could put a baby on his back and he would do everything he could to make sure that baby is safe.

He's about 16 hands, a Hanoverian-Trakehner cross. I rode him in dressage, stadium jumping, and hunter classes at my boarding school. He is completely spoiled rotten, I shop more for him then I do myself. If you don't believe me then go check out the tack room." She said as she brought him to face us.

"OMG, Bella, he is gorgeous." Alice said from beside me.

"Yeah he is." She said smiling. "So where do I take him?"

"Here I'll take him, you guys can go and get his stuff and put it in the tack room by his stall." Alice said and took the lead rope from Bella's hand.

"It's a good thing you guys are here because it would have taken us forever to get his stuff in there." Katie said speaking for the first time.

We walked to the tack room and opened the door.

"Holy crap Bella, is this all of Ally's stuff?" Emmet asked.

"No Emmet, some of this belongs to my imaginary horse called Princess Pony **(That's actually what my sister wants to name a pony if she gets one, so credit goes to her)**; of course it's all Ally's." Bella said sarcastically.

It took us about half an hour to unload the trailer and reload all the tack onto the plane. And then we had to do the same thing with Bella's bags. Finally we were on the plane and just waiting for Bella to finish saying goodbye to Katie. When she got on she sat beside me and I noticed that there were tears in her eyes so I wiped them away.

"I know that you told Mike and Jacob you are going out with me and I want to thank you. I really don't want to deal with their shit this fall." Bella said.

"No problem." I said and I knew that even though I had only known her for a little over an hour, I was already falling for her. But one thing occurred to me, what did she mean by this fall? I looked around and noticed everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Bella, what do you mean by this fall?" Emmett asked and she looked up.

"I'm not coming back. I'm hoping that I can stay with you and Dad. I sort of got kicked out." Everyone looked at her.

"How did you get kicked out?" I asked her.

"It was a stupid prank. There's this girl and I took all of her horse's tack and moved it. I was caught the next day because someone ratted me out." She said.

"Man, their strict if you got kicked out for that." Jasper said.

"They sort of have this 'three strikes you're out' policy." She said.

"Yup, she's definitely Emmet's sister." Rose said. We all agreed and Bella blushed but she tried to hide it.

"You have a beautiful blush; you shouldn't try to hide it." I told her and her blush got deeper.

"Does Dad or Mom know about you getting kicked out?" Emmett asked and she shook her head.

We talked the whole ride and Bella excused herself to check on Ally a few times. I couldn't wait to see her ride.

When we got back that night we got Ally settled into his stall and decided to bring in his tack tomorrow. Soon it was only me and Bella.

"I'll be over tomorrow to make sure he's settled. If he seems okay I might ride him a little." She said and then walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

E POV

I was walking around the stables the next morning to see if Bella was here when my ex-girlfriend came up to me.

"Hey Eddie, I see that you have a new addition, Fire's Alliance, I was hoping we could go for a trail ride. I would love to try him out. So is it a date?" Lauren Mallory asked in her nasally voice.

"Okay Lauren, one, I am not going on any more dates with you because we broke up. Two, neither I, nor anyone else in my family owns Ally, a friend of mine is boarding him here, so no you can't ride him." I told her.

"Okay, well do you still want to go on a trail ride with me?" she asked.

"No Lauren, I want nothing to do with you." I said and walked off.

I decided to start bringing in Ally's tack, but when I got to the trailer Bella was already standing there.

"Hey do you want some help?" I asked her.

"Oh, hey Edward, I would love some help." She said.

We both grabbed armfuls of tack and brought it to the tack room.

"So how was Ally after I left last night?" She asked.

"Pretty good, he ate all the hay I gave him and then his breakfast this morning. He seems to be adjusting fine." I said.

"That's great. Do you ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, quite frequently actually." I said.

"Would you like to go on a trail ride with me in a little bit? I would love to see the trails. Also I think it would be good for us to get to know each other, since we're apparently 'dating'?" I said and noticed I was rambling, shit.

"Sure." He said and smiled at me.

A few hours later

B POV

I thought Ally was settling in so I went to find Edward. I found him in the stable office.

"Do you want to go on that ride now?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll go get my horse tacked up and I'll meet you out front in about fifteen minutes. Sound good?" He asked.

"Perfect, see you in a few." I said and then walked out to get Ally's tack.

On my way to the tack room I thought about Edward. I can't believe that I have known him less than 24 hours and I already can't stop thinking about him. I decided that I liked Edward, maybe a little too much, but I did want to tell him.

When I got back to Ally's stall I saw a girl with fake blonde hair standing there just looking at Ally.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I was just wondering where his tack was so I could take him for a ride, but I see that you already brought it. Thank you; you must be the new stable hand. I'm Lauren Mallory, Edward's girlfriend. You can just tack him up and I'll wait here." She said in a nasally voice. But she said that she was Edward's girlfriend. Then I thought, why would he agree to be my 'boyfriend' if he already had a girlfriend that wasn't fake, even though she looked it. I decided I would talk to him about it before jumping to conclusions.

"Umm, actually, I'm Bella Swan and I'm not a new stable hand, I own Ally, but I am going to tack him up, just not give him to you." I said.

"Whatever, I'll just ride him whenever you're not here, it's not like Edward would defend you over me." She said.

"Look, this horse has the perfect genes, and he doesn't like new people. Just remember, if you mess him up I will mess you up. Don't even go near him, understand?" I asked

"Whatever psycho." She said and walked off.

"Hey Lauren, you might want to re-dye your hair, your roots are showing." I said.

I went into Ally's stall and started to tack him up. I finished and met Edward out there.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I ran into your girlfriend, she thought I was a new stable hand that had come to tack Ally up for her." I said.

"Oh, Lauren, sorry about her, and by the way, she's not my girlfriend; we broke up about a month ago." He said.

"Oh, I see." I said

We started down the trials and decided to play 20 questions.

"When did you first start riding?" He asked.

"I don't know, let's just say I was on a horse before I could walk." I asnswered. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?" He asked

"Green, first horses name?" I asked.

"Casper."

"Casper? Let me guess he was white as a ghost?" I asked.

"What I think Casper is a good name for a white horse. Besides I was four and I liked watching the Casper movies." He said and I laughed at the face he made, but it was so adorable.

After that we stopped our game. We came to a place to stop and let the horses rest. It was a lake and there was a beach.

"Bella, there's something I want to talk to you about." He said.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"Well, I like you, a lot, well a lot more than I should for knowing you for not even 24 hours. I like you as in last night, I couldn't get you off my mind. And you probably don't like me the same, but I wanted to tell you and I hope things won't be weird between us now." He said.

I looked at him thoughtfully until Ally nudged my back with his head making me fall into Edward. We fell over with me on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down until my lips touched his. He was surprised at first but then started to get into it. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I allowed him entrance and our tongues battled for dominance. After a few minutes we broke away, needing air.

"Oh and by the way, I like you too, a lot more than I should for knowing you less than 24 hours." I said.

"So Bella, how about instead of fake dating, how about we date for real? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to." I said.

"Oh I see how it is." We looked up to find Lauren staring down at us. "You won't go on a trail ride with me, but you will with her."

"Lauren we aren't dating anymore, besides, I'm dating Bella now." He said.

She screeched and then turned and went back to her horse.

"C'mon, as much as I would love to sit here all day with you, like this, we should probably head back." I said.

"Yeah you're right, but Bella?" he asked so I looked at him. "For us to leave, you need to get off of me."

"Right." I said and could feel my face heating up into my trademark blush. I got up and hid my face.

Edward got up and came over to me. Then he moved my hair out of my face and lifted my chin up which made me turn even redder.

"Please don't hide your blush, it's too beautiful to hide." He said and then leaned down to kiss me again.

When we got back to the stables, Lauren was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey remind me later to buy and all purpose saddle for trail riding." I told him and he nodded.

I went and put Ally away and then went to find Edward to tell him I was leaving.

I found him in his office.

"Hey, I have to get going." I told him.

"Alright, but you should come back later and have supper with my parents, Alice and I. Bring Charlie and Emmett. My parents would really like to meet you." He said.

"Alright, what time?" I asked

"Probably around 5:30, if you give me your cell number I will call you with the time my parents say." He said.

I nodded and gave it to him. I kissed him and then left to go to Charlie's.

I walked over to my car, a black Hyundai Elantra, and went to my dad's house.

"Hey I'm home." I said as I walked through the door.

"We're in here." I heard Emmett yell from the living room.

I walked in and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Esme wants us to come over for dinner tonight." I told dad.

"Okay, around what time? Billy and Jake are coming around at two." Dad said.

"Edward said he would text me the time. And who?" I asked.

"You know Jacob he goes to your school and his father." Dad said.

"Oh, I see." I said and scrunched up my nose in disgust towards Jacob.

Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean started playing from my phone and I looked. It was a text from Edward.

**Hey Esme says 5:30 is good.**

**-E**

"Edward says 5:30." I told them.

**K we'll b there.**

**-B**

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Bells, will you get the door?" Dad said.

I nodded and went and opened the door.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said looking me up and down while Billy nodded a greeting.

"Jacob." I greeted in disgust and then walked away with the door open and walked out to the kitchen.

Within the next few hours Jacob had asked me out ten times, all of them I declined of course.

"Look I hate to be rude Billy, but we have to get ready for dinner at the Cullen's, so I am going to excuse myself and go take a shower." I said.

I walked up stairs and took a shower. Then I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to see Jacob there.

"I'm like the outfit Bella." Jacob said looking me up and down. I was in a towel, still wet.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I asked.

"Look I know that the only reason you said no to me is because you don't want your brother to hurt me for being overprotective. So I am going to ask once again. Bella, will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"You know your right Jacob, I would love to go on a date with you, but as long as I can choose when the first date is." I told him seriously.

"I thought so, when would you like it?" he asked me. He came and put his arms around my waist, pushing me against him.

"How about never." I said and slapped him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh you mean Cullen, I know that Emmett just asked him to tell me that and then for you to play along. I heard him ask him; I mean seriously, I was right there." He said.

"Actually we went on a trail ride today and made it official. Now get out of my room, out of my house, and leave me the hell alone." I told him and then pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

I locked the door and then went to my closet. I decided on dark wash skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a black jacket to go over it. I put on a pair of flip flops and then went to do my hair and makeup. When I came out I put my earrings in and grabbed my purse then walked out. It was five o'clock and decided it was early enough to leave. I texted Edward to tell him that I was leaving and went downstairs where I found Billy and Jacob still here.

"Um. Shouldn't you guys start to get ready, it's five." I told Emmet and Charlie and then I turned to Jacob. "And what the hell are you still doing here?"

"Bella, watch your language."

"Whatever, look I'm leaving. When you guys come late to the dinner that my boyfriends parent so graciously invited us to, don't even talk to me." I said and walked out the door. Did my dad actually let me leave it at that? The answer, no of course not.

"Isabella that is no way to talk to our guests or us." Dad said.

"Yeah Dad Billy is our guest, but I don't consider a guest someone who comes into my room while I am showering, and then when I am only in a towel tried to touch me, especially when I have a boyfriend."

"Bella are you lying, Jacob only went to the bathroom." Dad accused me.

"Seriously dad, you would take that slime ball's word over mine, your own daughter." I asked and his facial expression never changed. "Well that's great, just great. I'm leaving and don't even bother coming to dinner, you can stay here with your other daughter."

I turned around and then walked away. I got in my car and left, leaving my dad, I mean Charlie, standing there dumbfounded.

When I got to the Cullen's house, I found out that it really isn't a house; it's more of a mansion. I went up the steps but before I could ring the door bell Alice opened the door.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you again, come in." she said. "So I heard about you and my brother, for real right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it' weird, I just met him and I feel like I've known him forever. And when we touch I feel electricity and sparks and the area he touches tingles. Alice I think I'm in love." I said laughing.

She laughed and then led me into the living room.

"Where's Emmett and Charlie?" She asked.

"I don't know where Emmett is but Charlie is with his other daughter." I told her.

"Wait, Charlie has another daughter?" she asked and I told her the whole story.

When I was finished she wasn't looking at me she was looking over my shoulder looking at something, or should I say someone. I turned around to see Edward with a pissed off look on his face.

"I will kill him." He said and then started to walk out the door.

I ran over to him.

"Edward no, he's not worth it, and you know I don't like him." I told him and put my arms around his waist.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and put his arms around me. "I know, but just the thought that he was with you when you had on just a towel."

"Actually I wasn't with him he just wouldn't leave. You made it sound like I wanted him to be in there with me." I said.

"Well you don't right?" he asked.

I sighed and kissed him. "Of course I don't, get that through you head."

He smiled and I returned it. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room.

When we got in the room there was a couple talking.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend." He said. "Bella, this is my mom and dad."

I smiled and shook their hands. "Hi Mrs. and Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella call me Esme and my husband Carlisle." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Bella, you have some horse." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle, Ally, really is amazing. **(A/N: I didn't think of this before but her horses name isn't pronounce Ally as in the girl's name, but it's pronounce like someone is you Ally, like in the military, I guess. So if anyone was wondering, I just wanted to clear that up.)**

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, but I did some research. I found out that you were supposed to be captain of the equestrian team, but you got expelled." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it was a stupid dare that got out of control." I said.

"Have you told your mom or dad?" Esme asked.

"Not yet, I'm just waiting for the right time." I said.

"Well I want you to know that if something happens, you will always be welcome here." Esme said.

"Thank you." I said. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"So, are you guys ready to eat?" Esme asked which we all said yes to.

We sat at the table with Esme at one end of the table and Carlisle at the other end. Alice sat on one side while Edward pulled out my chair for me on the other and then sat beside me. Someone brought the food out and we all started to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

After dinner we all went and did our own things. Carlisle went up to his study, Esme went out to read on the porch, Alice went up to her room to do some shopping online, and Edward took me on a tour of the house.

"This is my room." He said when we got to the last door.

We walked in and I was in awe. The shelves on his walls were filled with cds that ranged from classical to metal, 80's rock to today's hip hop. He had a very expensive looking stereo system and a plasma tv. There was a huge bed facing the south wall which was completely glass. I turned to another wall and there was a bunch of ribbons and trophies from riding events. There was also pictured of him from all ages with different horses.

My eyes traveled down the pictures until I found a picture of Edward around four or five sitting on a white horse. I grabbed it and turned towards him.

"Casper?" I asked him.

He laughed and nodded. I put the picture back and went up to him. I put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist bringing me close to him. I got on my tip toes and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes and then broke away for air.

I looked at the clock and it said half pas eight so I decided to stay until Charlie called me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and he grabbed my hand and brought me over to the bed and grabbed the tv remote. He brought up Dish on Demand and we looked through the choices. They all sounded like crap so we went with the new Harry Potter movie.

Half way through I got a text message from Emmett.

**Dad said you need to come home now.**

**-Em**

I sighed and replied.

**I'll b home after the movie is over.**

**-B**

A few minutes later it buzzed again.

**What movie and how much longer?**

**-Em**

I replied.

**The new Harry Potter movie and it's half way done. I'm not gunna txt any more bc it's rude.**

**-B**

A few minutes later my phone buzzed again and I looked at it.

**Ok, just b careful coming home.**

**-Em**

I put my phone back in my purse and went back to watching the movie. It ended around 10:30 but I didn't leave Edward's room until about eleven. We just layed there with his arms around me kissing every so often.

"I have to go." I told him.

He sighed. "I know but I don't want you to."

"I don't either, but if I don't then I'll get in trouble." I said.

"Ok, I'll walk you out." He said.

We got out of his bed and walked hand in hand downstairs. I said goodbye to everyone and then Edward walked me to my car.

"Hey do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure what time?" I asked.

"Meet me at the stables around 11:30, and where something suitable for riding." He said.

"Ok." I said and kissed him.

I smiled at him and got into my car. I drove home to find Charlie and Emmett still up. I was not happy. I would have been mad if they were late, but they didn't even come and I was pissed.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Dinner, where we were supposed to be." I said.

"Well, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me there." Charlie said.

"Yeah well I made it pretty clear to Jacob that he needed to get lost when he was in my room, but that didn't happen. And then you defended him." I said.

"Him and his father are very good friends of ours and I didn't want to lose that friendship." He said.

"I don't care; Jacob is no friend of mine. He was in my room after I took a shower and he was practically feeling me up when I was in a towel." I said.

"Well why didn't you get dressed in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I didn't expect for anyone to be in my room after I took a shower in my bathroom." I said and then I went upstairs.

I quickly texted Edward.

**Is it alright if I come bck over?**

**-B**

I quickly put some clothes in a duffel bag. I went to my bathroom and I put my toothbrush and other toiletries in the bad. I checked my phone when I was done.

**Yeah, did something happen?**

**-E**

**Got in a fight with dad. Thanx, I'll be over in a few.**

**-B**

I took my stuff downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked.

"Edwards." I said and walked out the door.

I got in my car and drove to Edwards.

I parked my car in the driveway but instead of going to the house I went to the barn to check on Ally.

I walked into his stall and he immediately came over.

I put my arms around his neck and buried my face into his mane. I stood there thinking about everything before tears started running down my ace.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards the stall. The door opened and I felt familiar arms go around my waist. I turned and cried into Edward's shirt while he comforted me.

When the tears finally stopped Edward's shirt was soaked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked,

I shook my head. "I just want to go to bed." I told him and he nodded.

I turned around and hugged Ally again and kissed his star.

We walked out of the barn and to his house hand in hand. when we walked in Esme was standing their and she hugged me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thank you." I told her.

"It's no problem, like I said earlier, you're welcome here whenever." She said. I nodded and smiled at her.

I turned back to Edward. "I'm going to go and get my stuff from my car."

"Go up to my room and I'll go get it." I nodded too tired to do anything else.

Esme walked me up to his room and said good night before walking to another room a few doors down. I looked at his cds but when I didn't find something that I really wanted to listen to I grabbed my bag and put my ipod in the dock connected to the stereo. I put it on Mitchel Musso's new album and listened to it as I waited for Edward.

Five minutes later the door opened and Edward walked in.

"What are you listening to?" he asked as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"It's Mitchel Musso, a girl from my old school was really into him and we all learned to love it. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

I walked into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries and my pajamas that consisted of a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed and then walked out of the bathroom to hear Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls coming from the stereo. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"You know I would be very upset if I didn't like this song so much." I said into his back.

He turned around kissed my forehead. "That's good to know. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened with your dad?" He asked me

"It was about what happened earlier. Long story short, I got mad at him for not coming to dinner and then he went on about the reason he took Jacob's side is because of the Black's being family friends and he didn't want to lose the friendship. I told him I didn't care and that Jacob was no friend of mine. Then I went upstairs and asked you if I could come here." I told him. "Now can we please go to bed?"

"Of course." He said.

Lead me over to the bed and we got in. we kissed for a few minutes and then I fell asleep in his embrace. That was definitely the best night's sleep I have ever gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update, very sorry. I'm going to try to update more often and if I don't, feel free to flip out on me, you never know it may just get me to update more. Anyways here's chapter 6, hope you like it.**

B POV

During the night I had trouble sleeping so I took the time to think about everything. I decided that I would have to tell him what happened that made me go over the edge. I figured I would do it after our lunch date.

Alice walked into the room around nine to get me and Edward up.

"Hey Esme told me you got in a fight with your dad and came back over. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me

"Thanks Alice, but I think I need to talk to Edward first and then probably my parents, but I will get around to telling you." I told her.

She nodded. "Well I didn't just come here to talk, Esme wanted me to come and get you guys because breakfast is ready and then Edward is supposed to help out at the barn today." She said.

"Ok, I'll get him up." I told her.

She nodded and then walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Edward." I said and shook him until he woke up.

"A little violent today don't you think?" he asked.

"Alice came in and told me to get you up. Breakfast is ready and then you are supposed to help out at the barn." I told him matter of factly.

He got up on his elbows and looked at the clock that was behind me.

"Alright let's get dressed." He said and then got out of bed.

I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top then we walked down to the dining room. When we got there everyone was in there besides Carlisle and Esme. A few minutes later the door that separates the dining room and the kitchen swung open and then closed.

"Morning kids." Esme said as she and Carlisle walked in from the kitchen.

"Morning." We all said back.

We all ate in silence and then Carlisle and Edward went to the barn leaving me with Esme and Alice.

They asked me about my old school a lot and I answered most of them truthfully, some answers I just couldn't answer truthfully yet. After a little bit Esme left to go to her office to work on her new project. I found out that she calls the houses that she decorates for families are her 'projects'.

"Hey me and Rose are going shopping in about an hour, do you want to join us." Alice asked after Esme left.

"I'm having lunch with Edward, but can I get a rain check?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said.

We talked for a little bit before she decided to go and get ready so I made my way to Edward's room. I was sitting on his bed trying to figure out a way to tell Edward about my past when my cell phone buzzed. I looked and it was a text from Edward.

**Come over 2 the barn 11:30**

**-E**

I looked at the clock to see that it was already eleven.

**K. C u in a ½ hour**

**-B**

I decided to go and change. I changed into the black riding pants I packed. I went into the bathroom and put some make up on and brushed my teeth. I went back out and it was only fifteen minutes past so I left the room and slowly walked out of the house and down the path to the barn. I went to Ally's stall and started grooming him.

I had him all brushed when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were already here." Edward said.

"Yeah I just couldn't keep my elf away." I said laughing.

He laughed and then asked if I wanted to get ready. I nodded and we went to get our horses tack.

When we were finished we met up in front of the barn and headed down the trail we took yesterday.

We got to the meadow and dismounted and Edward put a blanket down and got some food and drinks out.

We ate in silence but stole glances at each other whenever we could. After we were done eating I decided that it was time to tell him.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes love." He answered and I smiled at the nickname.

"I'm ready to tell you about my past." I told him he looked at me as if asking me if I was sure and I just nodded my head. "Last year I dated this guy named James; it was going great for a few months, but then when he asked if I wanted to have sex with him I refused. I told him that I wasn't sure if I wanted to wait for marriage yet or not and he was okay with it for about another two months but then he kept asking if I wanted to or not and I kept refusing. Last month we snuck off campus and went to a party with some of our friends. He got drunk and kept trying to persuading me to go upstairs. Eventually he got tired of me saying no and he or he got someone to spike my drink. He got me upstairs and I think you can figure out the rest. But he was really violent about it and when I woke up the next morning I was naked and so was James, I had a horrible headache and there were bruises all over my body. He was still passed out and so I took off. I broke up with him the next day but I was so hurt I did things that I shouldn't have which leaded me to getting kicked out of school."

When I was finished Edward just looked at me with a shocked face then he got up and pulled me up so I was standing and he put his arms around me and that's when I broke down. I never cried over this not even after it had just happened but now as I stood in Edward's embrace the tears just poured out of my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." Edward said into my hair.

"Thank you for listening." I told him. "And for being a shoulder to cry on."

"You're welcome." He said. "Are you ready to get going?"

I nodded and we got on our horses and rode back in silence.

We got to the barn and took the tack off of the horses.

"Hey I have some more work to do but u can go and see what Esme's doing or something." Edward said coming up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright." He gave me a chaste kiss which, of course, left me wanting more.

I walked into the house noticing that Alice was not back yet. I saw Esme in the living room and asked her if I could explore the house.

"Of course, hon." She said and I walked off.

I found a few bathrooms, more bedrooms and an entertainment room. I was walking down a hall on the main floor when I found a door. I opened it and found a staircase going down to the basement. When I was on the floor I looked for a light switch, flipping it on when I found it. I looked in awe at the room. There weren't many lights and a few windows right below the ceiling. The walls were painted black so there were rays of light coming in through the windows giving it a foggy and mysterious look to it. In the middle of the room was a black grand piano. I smile to myself.

I'd always loved to play the piano, I took lessons when I was still in phoenix and then I kept playing in England. After a while I started writing my own songs and wrote my own piano music to go with it. I sat down at the bench and tried to think of a song to play. I put my fingers on the ivory keys and started to play.

**(Song is Why by Secondhand Serenade)**

**The buttons on my phone are worn thin**

**I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in**

**But I've broken all my promises to you**

**I've broken all my promises to you**

**Why did you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breath**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**A phrasing that's a single tear**

**Is harder than I ever feared**

**And you were left feeling so alone**

**Because these days aren't easy**

**Like they have been once before**

**These days aren't easy anymore**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breath**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**To me, to me, to me**

**I should have known this wasn't real**

**And fought it off and fought to feel**

**What matters most? Everything**

**That you feel while listening to every word that I sing**

**I promise you I will bring you home**

**I will bring you home**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breath**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**I will bring you home**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breath**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**To me, to me, to me**

I heard sobbing coming from behind me. I turned around to find Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett standing by the door.

"That was beautiful Bella." Esme said the source of the sobbing. The others nodded. "Even though it was a sad topic, it was still very beautiful."

Bella, are you going to tell us about what happened before you came here?" Alice asked.

I nodded and told them all about what happened with James and with Jacob. After I told them Alice and Rose were crying, Esme was sobbing even harder, Carlisle looked pained and Jasper and Emmett were seething with anger.

"I'm going to kill Jacob when I see him. You know what, I'm going to kill James to." Emmett said.

I smiled at them but then I heard Edward yell.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"We're down here." Esme said.

He walked down surprised to see everyone down here but even more surprised to see me sitting on the piano bench. Then the look of surprise turned to confusion.

"It looks like you're not the only one with the talent to play the piano, Edward." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"You play?" He asked me and I nodded.

"C'mon kids, let's go upstairs." Esme said.

We got upstairs and Emmett turned to me. "Bells, are you going to come home tonight?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go now. I really need to tell Charlie and then probably mom." I told him. "Are you going to come with me?" I asked.

He nodded and I went to find Edward. I found him in the living room with the rest of the group.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to go home, I need to talk to Charlie." He nodded and said ok.

I went upstairs to his room and got my stuff together and then went back down and told Emmett that I was going.

Both Emmett and Edward got up and walked out with me. Emmett got in the passenger seat while I stood by the driver's side door.

"Thanks for letting me come over and listening to me." I told him.

"It was no problem, and you can come over anytime to play the piano, I really want to hear those skills Esme was going on and on about while you were talking to Emmett." He said and I smiled, which he returned. He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

The ride home was silent and when I pulled into the driveway Emmett turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Emmett said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For the whole Jacob thing, I should have listened to you over him and beat the shit out of him, but I didn't." he told me.

"Thanks Em." I said and gave him a hug.

We got out and Emmett went upstairs while I went into the living room where Charlie was watching a Mariners game.

"Bella, you're home. I was afraid you weren't coming back." He said and got up.

"Of course I came back." I said and hugged him.

He sat down in the recliner and I sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Dad, we need to talk."


End file.
